jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creation
The history of the world as told by someone other than Mel Brooks History Star Tribe Behold the Universe when it was still young and vibrant with the possibility of life, life took many wondrous forms here, among the most advanced was a race of beings so advanced that we might as well call them Gods for the sake of an argument. Like Gods they strode the worlds of light and darkness with their eons-long lifespan, crossing time and space in search of new worlds, new life and new civilizations, boldly going where mortal mind cannot imagine and eventually discovering this world, the Earth, one of many that they colonized with their Celestial presence. The Star Tribe, as we may call them, came upon this world millions of years ago and found it good in their own eyes, a wondrous playground on which to cavort in merry innocence, effortlessly merging with the World Soul to become its guardian shepherds, who are the Titans of ancient legend. They took an interest in all aspects of life that they encountered, but among those curious creatures whom they found most promising were the ape-like forms clinging to trees and living on insects, nuts and berries. Some took their fascination to a different level, encouraging the slow upward evolution of these small creatures, and in a little as a few thousand generations speeded up their evolution into the more evolved state that we know of as Anthropoid from archeological excavations. Adem and Eve The learning and evolving process worked both ways, however, and soon members of the Star Tribe were taking on harder, more solid shapes that were closer in nature to that of the beasts whom they cared for. Not all of the Star Tribe approved of this relationship, nor did they fancy the crude beasts, who were slowly learning to walk upright and had come down from their trees in imitation of their creators. Eventually both the ape and this branch of the Star Tribe adopted a more recognizably human form. And then one day the unthinkable---or some would say the inevitable---happened. The echoes of this union would send shockwaves throughout the whole of the Star Clans and resulted in a form that was neither entirely Ape nor Star Tribe. Behold...Adam...the first of his kind,. He saw farther than any Ape before him and understood the link between Flesh and the Spirit as no Star Tribesman had ever known before. He was the archetype of many Ape and Star-Tribe unions, and in time he found a mate we know as Eve, the Mother of all Nations. Psychic Wars The birth of this new race, however, was met by alarm from those Star Clans who did not share in a love for these co-created life forms. Some wanted to terminate the experiment in cross-breeding, seeing only corruption and a fall from grace in these new forms, while others wanted to study them at greater length and fathom their true potential. This lead to a division among the Tribes, so that where there had been Unity there was now division and antipathy. The perfect harmony of the One Race with its Unimind was disrupted, and this would lead in time to the first terrible war of the Powers, a hideous and perverse conflagration that would sunder the world itself and change the shape of the very continents themselves. The war ended badly for the party that sought the destruction of the new creatures, for the children of Adam and Eve waded in on the side of their parents and proved the decisive factor in bringing an end to the conflict. A great Synod was then convened in which the fate of the losing faction was decided, and entire clans were banished from the world to a dark and dismay Nether realm that existed outside of the world of Gods and Mortals. Great Sundering This was the Great Sundering, and from it were born the warring tribes known to most as the Devils and Demons. The triumphant party, the Titans, then raised themselves aloft from the mortal plane so as to limit their contact with mortals, hoping in this manner to avoid further corruption and contamination from the temptations of a fleshly existence. This happened close to two million years ago but the result is still with us down to the present. There are many tribes of Demons in the world, the Oni being but one of many, while the Titans and their Children, the Gods, remain a breed apart, forever warring one with the other while casting aspersions on their rivals, saying nasty things about their mothers. Humanity But what of Humanity itself, you might well ask? Ah, there is another tale that would be long in the telling. Suffice to say that Human Beings would grow to dominate the world, experience many rises and falls in their fortunes and glory, even journey to other worlds, only to fall back into primitive barbarism. Most scholars believe that human civilization began around six thousand years ago, with the founding of Babylon, Egypt and Sumeria...but there have been cycles of civilization that have risen to great heights and have fallen by the wayside long before the end of the last ice age. The cycle that we are presently in is but the latest of many that have come and gone before us, right back to the time of our ultimate beginnings well over a million years ago, when our ancestors were kidnapped by aliens and experimented upon to produce our earliest recognizable forebearers. Human beings, have latent Psychic potential that is nearly infinite, due to the manipulation of our genetic code and by learning the harness the power of our collective minds we threw off our shackles and went on to found our own civilization. Unfortunately human arrogance was the downfall of our first great culture, but we left many traces of ourselves upon a thousand, thousand worlds throughout the cosmos. The stage of humanity that arose from the ashes of a great Chaos War were our genetic ancestors, the Solnoids, only they were an entirely female-dominant race who reproduced through artificial means and got into a calamitous war with a rival power known as the Paranoids, a war that in time brought down their entire civilization. One half million years ago they died off---all but for a few residual colonies on outlying worlds---and left in their wake a restored humanity due to a science experiment that combined Paranoid and Solnoid DNA to recreate the male half of our species." Less than half a million years later we come to the time of Atlantis. A renaissance period that briefly seemed to offer the potential of restoring humanity to the empire of glory that once was. Lemuria and Atlantis would each know their time and place in the continuous life cycles. The war had changed the climate of the globe so that the Ice Sheets would advance and recede at semi-regular intervals, dooming the stability of human life itself and forcing yet-more dramatic changes in human evolution. The line of the Cro-Magnon gave way to Homo Sapiens itself. Humanity's ancestors would explore other worlds and attempt to leave the Earth behind, only to be forced back into the cradle of their mother time and again until we come to the current age of humanity, when Humans are once more poised on the threshold of either glory or destruction. Category:Terminology